


Waking Up Together

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: carolnat [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: You have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	Waking Up Together

"Good morning, Sunshine," Natasha laughed, kissing Carol's cheek. She had been watching her girlfriend sleep on and off all night - insomnia was what she hated the most. But it did give her the chance to watch how pretty Carol slept.

"Do you _have_ to call me that?" she groaned, turning to face the redhead. "Seriously, I don't feel like sunshine. I'm so sore."

"Why're you sore, Printsessa?" she asked with a grin, and Carol rolled her eyes.

"I'm not answering that, because you _know_ why." 

Natasha kissed her forehead, pushing the blankets off of them. Fury had been calling for the past thirty minutes, but she didn't dare wake up Carol. Now that she was up, she was getting her up no matter what.

"You owe me for this, I hope you know."

"Oh, I plan on it."


End file.
